pretty cure fates
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: Natalie and Hannah end up in the world of fire emblem fates and ends up between the battle between Nohr and Hoshido, they get the help from some of the equestria pretty cure, Velouria, Jakob, Felicia, and Azura to unite the two kingdoms together while Nat is hiding her royal identity to the Nohrians and Hannah hides hers from the Hoshidans


Disclaimer I don't own pretty cure or fire emblem I only own my ocs

Chapter 1 stuck between two kingdoms

It was an ordinary afternoon at Verone Junior High and Natalie was reading something that caught Hannah's attention, "what are you reading Nat," asked Hannah, "this is a story on a war against two once allied kingdoms," Nat responded, "the kingdoms are known as Hoshido and Nohr." Then a light came out of Nat's book and both Nat and Hannah were pulled in, the next moment they were in the world of the book Nat was reading and noticed they were in their pretty cure forms, the only difference is that Mepple and Mipple aren't there, then Nat and Hannah see Xander and Ryoma fighting. "Who are they," asked Hannah, "that's Xander, the crown prince of Nohr," Nat responded, "and fighting him is Ryoma, the high prince of Hoshido, and my brother," "Nat you never told me you were royalty," said Hannah, "I didn't know either till my adopted parents told me," said Nat, "I was reading the book to read about my family in Hoshido," the two of them saw that Xander and Ryoma stopped fighting when they saw the two girls, Xander and the Nohrian army retreated and Ryoma ran up to his long lost little sister and gave her a hug, "Nagisa," said Ryoma, "you're ok," "Ryoma," said Nat, "I can't believe I'm back, hows Hinoka and Takumi," "things have changed since the war started," said Ryoma, "Hinoka has been cautious, Takumi hasn't been trusting outsiders, I have been protecting everyone in Hoshido, and Sakura is too shy to do stuff," "Sakura I'm guessing is my little sister," said Nat.

Ryoma brought Nat and Hannah to the castle so Nat can see her other 3 siblings, "Nagisa you're home," said Hinoka, "Hinoka," said Nat, "it's great to see my big sister after so long," "GET OUT INTRUDERS," yelled Takumi about to shoot an arrow, "Takumi it's me, Nagisa, your sister," said Nat, "and the girl next to you," asked Takumi, "I'm Hannah," Hannah responded, "I'm a friend of hers," "u-um who's there," said Sakura, "Sakura I'm your big sister," said Nat, "Nagisa," said Sakura, "you're the sister I was told about," "yep," said Nat. Then Azura as well as Jakob and Felicia appeared, "why hello Nagisa and Hannah," said Azura, "Azura, Jakob, Felicia," said Nat noticing Azura and the two others who were supposed to be Nat's retainers if she was around when they needed a new liege when they fled from Nohr.

Then a girl who was wearing something similar to Ryoma appeared, with her was an archer, diviner, priestess, and ninja, "hello there Princess Nagisa," said the young swordmaster, "who are you five," asked Nat, "I'm Princess Crystal of Hoshido from another world," Crystal responded, "as a pretty cure I'm known as Cure Peach," "I'm Midori," said Midori who was the ninja, "as a pretty cure I'm known as Cure Berry," "I'm Inori," said Inori who was the archer, "as a pretty cure I'm known as Cure Pine," "I'm Setsuna," said Setsuna who was the diviner, "as a pretty cure I'm known as Cure Passion," "and I'm Mitama," said Mitama who was the priestess, "as a pretty cure I'm known as Cure Harmony." Then two others appeared the two seem to be sisters, "hello I'm Kaylyn aka Glitter Trio," said Kaylyn, "and this is my sister Tsubomi aka Cure Blossom," "hi your majesty," said Tsubomi.

* * *

 _ **me: so this story focuses mainly on Natalie, Hannah, and their siblings, if you're curious on who's who and you haven't watched the English dub of the original series of pretty cure, Nagisa is Natalie and Honoka is Hannah, the equestria cures make small appearances, also I'm not including Dawn/Hikari because I want to focus on Natalie/Nagisa and Hannah/Honoka, also their siblings will call Natalie and Hannah by their Japanese names**_


End file.
